Clío
by RoseBlack-Malfoy
Summary: Clío es la musa griega de la historia y la poesía heróica. Los relatos que se cuenten aquí tendrán retazos de la historia de sus personajes, y algunos hasta pueden resultar heróicos, si se los sabe apreciar. Participa de los "Miniretos mensuales: 155w" del foro El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos. Varios personajes. Drabbles sin relación.
1. Corazón de león

**_Disclaimer:_** _personajes de J.K Rowling, yo no gano nada haciendo esto más que divertirme y divertirlos._

 _ **Nota:** este fic participa en el minireto de abril "¡Expecto Patronum!" del foro El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos._

 _ **Personaje:** Regulus Black._

 _ **Cantidad de palabras:** 155._

* * *

 ** _Corazón de león_**

 _«Para conjurar un encantamiento patronus de forma corpórea es necesario utilizar un pensamiento o recuerdo feliz, que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerse firme a pesar del poder de absorción de los dementores...»_

Regulus llevaba horas encerrado en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place buscando información sobre el patronus, pero a pesar de haber repasado la teórica cientos de veces y de haberse estrujado el cerebro en busca de algo lo suficientemente poderoso, no era capaz de conjurar más que volutas plateadas que se desvanecen rápidamente.

Entonces decidió pensar en Sirius y vino a su memoria la primera vez que volaron en escoba juntos. Sirius tenía cuatro años y él dos, por lo que estaban usando la misma escoba de juguete que apenas se elevaba, pero la sensación de adrenalina de aquella primera vez todavía recorría sus venas.

—Expecto Patronum. —Un gran león plateado emergió de la varita y rugió fuertemente, paseándose por el lugar.

* * *

 _Sobre el fanfic: es, nuevamente, una recopilación de miniretos mensuales de 155 palabras, así que tendrán un capítulo por mes, al menos. Los recopilo porque son historias verdaderamente cortas y no creo que sea buena idea ponerlas individualmente._

 _Sobre este primer drabble: después de darle un par de vueltas en mi cabeza, surgió la idea sobre cómo es que Regulus conjuraba su patronus._

 _Amo a los hermanos Black y escribir esto dejó en mi una sensación agridulce._

 _Como podrán (o no) haberlo notado, estamos ubicados en los últimos tiempos de vida de Regulus. Ya que el Patronus es un encantamiento de nivel superior al éxtasis (y Sirius se fue de la casa cuando Regulus tenía 14 años), creí que sería adecuado que el chico lo intentara como posible ayuda para su idea de destruir el horrocrux de Voldemort._

 _Espero que les haya gustado._

 _Besos, Ceci._


	2. Por siempre conmigo

_**Disclaimer:**_ _personajes de J.K Rowling. No gano nada haciendo esto más que divertirme y divertirlos._

 _ **Nota:** este fic participa en el minireto de abril "¡Expecto Patronum!" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos"._

 _ **Cantidad de palabras:** 155._

* * *

 **Por siempre conmigo**

Después de tanto tiempo separados por fin vuelven a verse, por fin se reencuentran a pesar de que ella ya no sea capaz de verlo.

De hecho, ella no lo verá nunca.

 _Lily no lo verá nunca porque está muerta._

Entre sus brazos sostiene el cuerpo inerte de la joven mujer mientras se deshace en lágrimas, tiene el corazón destrozado sin poder entender el motivo por el que el Señor Oscuro incumplió su promesa de no lastimarla.

Quiere poder decirle que siempre la amó, que siente haber sido un idiota, que se arrepiente de haber dejado que el tonto orgullo lo alejara de ella, pero ya no podrá hacerlo más. Los ojos verdes no volverán a brillar y Lily no volverá a respirar entre los vivos.

Pero Severus no puede simplemente dejarla ir.

—Expecto Patronum —dice entonces, observando como una cierva plateada surge desde la punta de la varita.

Sí, Lily siempre estará con él.

* * *

 _A último momento decidí publicar otro drabble respondiendo al minireto de este mes, así que espero que les guste. Hace mucho que quiero escribir algo de Severus y Lily^^._

 _Besos, Ceci._


	3. Lealtad

_**Disclaimer:** personajes de JK Rowling. No gano nada haciendo esto, más que divertirme y divertirlos._

 _ **Nota:** este fic participa del minireto de mayo: "¡Chicas superpoderosas!" del foro El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos._

 _ **Cantidad de palabras:** 155._

* * *

 **LEALTAD**

La lealtad no es algo exclusivo de los Gryffindor, y ella es la viva muestra de semejante cosa. Nadie es capaz de ser más fiel al Señor Tenebroso que ella.

Encerrada en Azkaban con los dementores como única compañía en su celda, Bellatrix rememora en su cabeza cada uno de los servicios que realizó en nombre de su Señor y ríe cuando cada atrocidad desfila ante su memoria fotográfica.

De alguna manera, ella sabe que el Lord va a regresar y la recompensará por esperarlo y adorarlo sin importar nada, porque toda lealtad obtiene una retribución.

Un dedo delgado con la uña del largo de una garra y llena de mugre delinea la marca tenebrosa, que se ha mantenido negra como la noche en su brazo, y ella cree sentir cómo la serpiente se mueve bajo su tacto.

—Lo esperaré, Señor, y volveré a usted cuando me lo ordene —susurra al tatuaje, con evidente reverencia.

* * *

 _Espero que este pequeño drabble de Bellatrix les haya gustado^^._

 _Fue un placer participar un mes más._

 _Besos, Ceci._


End file.
